theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Poyo Ride Wiki
The New Newspaper, the PoyPost, has been started . SMSB Main Kirbys.jpg|Get to learn all the characters in TARS Comic 61.jpg|Read the Comics TeacherMemez.jpg|Learn the gags 4.png|Learn some Behind the Scenes in the Trivia Welcome to The Air Ride Group Wiki This is a wiki all about The Air Ride Series. kirby news Appearances sections will be added to articles. I will be starting with some characters with few appearances. We apoloigize for this whole angry mob of people coming to the wiki. We had a lot of comments from them. One of them marked a page for deletion without asking, Terra got his page locked, and we revamped a few pages, all because White Kirby sharing 1 basic similarity with another fan character. Hopefully, we are clear of this angry mob in about a week or so, so we can get back to normal here. Blackout: The curse of Ra Moon's comic adaption is currently in development. The whole story is in words on the storys page. 4-28-15 A day in the life of the shadow star announced. It will be a series about the Shadow Star and his life. This angry mob should be gone for now. Moral of the story, if you have a White Kirby fanon character of any kind, DON'T put it on Fantendo. That wiki is full of a bunch of people who don't know what a ripoff is, or at least I think i got cyberbullied by like 7 different users. 5-12-15 A new SMSB teaser has been shown, showing a character that is hard to decode. Of course I know it, but I'm not saying anything. 5-15-15 A new SMSB page has opened up, called the SMSB back room, with it's own Pic of the Days, each month, 2 new SMSB characters will be revealed. 6-1-15 On June 11, i'll be on the wiki all day. It will be one year since our wiki opened. This week is TARS Week.Tuesday-Saturday, I'll be doing a load of stuff. Tuesday-Editing Pages Wednesday-New Pages Thursday-Comics Friday-Stories Saturday-SMSB 6-11-15 Well, it has been one year since this place opened. Back in the time of The Air Ride Group, raids, and stuff. Now we have 4 franchises, with support from 3 third party franchises. This wiki will soon become a good fanon wiki. Get ready for Red Kirby week! 6-18-15 I don't do anything about Red Kirby this week, red kirby week will be next week. 'Huge News, Plz Read' I will be opening 4 more wikis for Granny Torrelli, Dogs, Four Swords Journeys, and the brand new series......... The Pokemon Series! This series is basically a series about Pokemon. Unlike TARS, it will have only Pokemon characters, and by extension, only Pokemon are in the series. Don't get it, well, it's kind of like Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, where the Pokemon talk and don't have trainers. It stars Fennekin as the main Pokemon, along with his friends and rivals, such as Squritle, Treecko, Froakie, and Mewtwo. They go on adventures and even encounter Legendary Pokemon. The adventures are of course, funny, like in TARS. It has jokes about Pokemon. As a result of the new series, Fennekin will join the SMSB DLC Roster. Yes, I know Delphox is already DLC, but take a look at Melee, with Pichu and Pikachu. Fennekin will not be a Delphox clone, despite being in the same evoloution line. The wikis will most likely be up tomorrow. 8-17-15 We haven't had news on the main page, though along the Comic Road, we skipped a huge chunk of Comics. (Mostly ones in the 40's) So, we will finally upload them to the wiki :) 9-2-15 We had a wiki on Dogs for a bit, and not GT. We are finally going to start a Granny Torrelli Wiki! 9-6-15 The Pokemon Series is canceled. This is the second time that a new series was made bringing the number up to 5, and then the 5th one being cancelled. If anybody would like to continue The Pokemon Series, you can do it. The series number will most likely stay at 4. 9-7-15 DLC Pack 4 for SMSB is announced. It contains 4 long comic villains, as well as 4 other characters. Featured Conversation ''This was a reply to one of the Dyna Blade Challenges. Where characters reply to a challenge made by Dyna Blade. '' Mega Man-Yellow Mega Man-and im not giving away any credit card numbers, scammer. Dyna Blade-BUT YOU HAVE TO, MEGA ASS MAN, SQUWAK. Mega Man-Oh all right. 3324-Dyna Blade *Dyna Blade (In reply to Mega Man)-THATS NOT A CREDIT CARD NUMBER, BUT VERY DECIVING, AS ANYTHING GOES WITH CRAPPY TOWN CREDIT KARDS Dyna Blades Mom-SQUWAK, YOURE BEAK IS GRAY, IM COLORBLIND, SO THATS WHAT I SEE, SQUWAK. Dyna Blades Mom-ALSO, WHAT THE HELL IS A CREDIT CARD Dyna Blade-A CREDIT CARD IS A GAY THING THAT ALLOWS YOU TO SCAM MONEY, SQUWAK. Mega Man-No, a credit card lets you use money you have in a bank. Dyna Blades Mom-BUT HOW, I HAVE TO GO TO THE BANK TO GET THE MONEY. THEREFORE, IF IT LETS ME USE THE MONEY I HAVE IN THE BANK, I HAVE TO GO TO THE BANK. AND WHAT IF I DONT HAVE A CARD, WHY WOULD I PUT MY MONEY IN THE GAY BANK Mega Man-no, you can use money in the bank without going to the bank. Did you know Poyo Ride once made a TARS comic in an unused art spiral, and showed it off for the talent show. According to the kirbys, the way they drive the stars is with a Gamecube controller attached to the star. You know those siholutes in the background of the city in air ride. Well, thats the rest of Crappy Town. Strawpolls Strawpolls are basically polls. We will have some StrawPolls about TARS. Links are below Favorite Kirby This poll asks you to vote for youre favorite Kirby in The Air Ride Series. The PoyPost PoyPost1.jpg|link=The PoyPost:Issue 1 featured article Making his first crime in febuary 2014, Blue Kirby is a Kirby in the air ride series and white kirbys longtime enemy. for more see Blue Kirby Latest Fucking activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse